


call on me

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-12
Updated: 2009-04-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Here’s a quarter, call someone who cares.





	call on me

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

It’s not until Ryo’s alarm clock smashes against the wall that he realizes it’s his _phone_ playing the atrocious elevator music version of ‘My Baby Takes the Morning Train’.

He really needs to stop leaving his phone alone with his Kansai bandmates.

“Someone better be dead,” he answers gruffly.

“Ryo-chan, are you sleeping?” the familiar chatty voice replies. “It’s so early!”

Ryo rolls his eyes and tries not to groan his dissatisfaction into the phone. Koyama is the only one he _can’t_ yell at, solely because he can’t handle the oldest’s tears. They tug at his heart or something.

“It’s okay,” he says, cursing how sickening sweet his voice is. “What’s up? Are you in trouble?”

“I’m fine, just waiting for the train. I thought it would be cool to make a call from a phone booth.”

“You’re in a phone booth?” Ryo asks suddenly, his mind filling with the images from Koyama’s butai. “What are you wearing?”

Koyama laughs. “Why does Ryo-chan want to know what I’m wearing?”

“Just humor me,” Ryo tells him as he rolls over onto his back and stretches.

“Okay, but it’s a boring suit,” Koyama says with a laugh. “My sister wanted everyone to dress nice for her anniversary dinner. Shige looked better.”

Ryo growls at the mention of Shige. “Is he still with you?”

“Oh no, he had to leave early, school and stuff.” Koyama makes a disappointed noise.

Meanwhile, Ryo finds himself grinning. “So you’re alone?”

“Yes?” Koyama answers unsurely. “I’m in a well-lit area, if that’s what you’re wondering. I never thought Ryo-chan would be worried about me! My sister doesn’t live in a bad part of town, you know.”

“Yeah, worried,” Ryo says distractedly. “Is your tie still on?”

“My tie?” Koyama repeats, and Ryo can almost see him reaching up to touch it automatically. “Sort of, I loosened it when I left the party.”

Ryo makes an embarrassing noise, rushing to cover the mouthpiece of the phone even though he’s too late.

“Ryo-chan?” Koyama asks, his tone rising in concern. “Are you okay? Did you fall out of bed?”

“No,” Ryo replies, his hand lingering on his stomach as he tries to keep it from going down.

“What’s wrong?” Koyama goes on, and now Ryo’s imagining him wringing his hands and staring helplessly at the phone. “Did you hurt yourself? Are you getting sick? Did Kanjani8 work you too hard today?”

“Dammit, Kei,” Ryo blows up, not caring anymore. “You fucking woke me up and you’re in a goddamned _phone booth_ and I could hit home runs with the hard-on I’m sporting right now.”

A sharp intake of breath, and for once Koyama is silent.

“So…” Ryo flops his arm over his eyes, like that will make the shame go away. “I’m going to hang up so that I can take care of it.”

“Why do you have to hang up?” Koyama asks in a completely different voice than before.

It takes a second for Ryo to process the words, then his skin breaks out into a sweat as he’s filled with hope. “What?”

“I mean, it’s my fault, right?” Koyama chuckles, the low noise vibrating Ryo’s ear over the phone line. “I should finish what I start.”

Ryo squeezes his eyes shut. “Kei…”

“What is it about the phone booth, Ryo-chan?” Koyama pauses to breathe audibly, a sound that goes straight in Ryo’s shorts. “Is it the public-ness of it? How anyone could walk by and see me? _Us_?”

A moan escapes Ryo’s lungs, the thought not even occurring to him until Koyama speaks the words. “Us.”

“You want to fuck me in a phone booth?” Koyama asks a little incredulously.

“I do _now_ ,” Ryo snaps back.

“Mm, I might like that.” Koyama’s voice is light, teasing, and Ryo honestly doesn’t give a shit if Koyama’s messing with him, he can see it clearly in his mind and he’ll get off whether it’s real or not. “Are you touching yourself, Ryo-chan?”

“Not yet,” he answers honestly. “I’m waiting.”

“For what, for me?” Koyama chuckles again, then lets out this deep moan that should be rated XXX for obscenity. “Okay.”

“‘Okay’ what?” Ryo says, suddenly feeling panicky. “Are you-?”

Koyama moans again, and if he’s faking it he’s doing a _damn_ good job. “Yeah.”

“In the phone booth?” Ryo’s not even concerned at how his voice cracks.

“It’s not _that_ well-lit,” Koyama admits, the small gasp of air sounding just as hot as the full-blown moans. “If I lean towards the corner, there’s a shadow and nobody who walks by can tell what I’m doing.”

“That’s fucking _hot_ ,” Ryo hisses, the vision enough to have his hips rocking desperately towards nothing.

“Come on, Ryo-chan,” Koyama whispers. “You’re the one who wants to fuck me in this phone booth. Let me hear you and I’ll make it happen.”

Ryo can feel his face flushing, second-guessing his involvement in this as the first touch to his cock sends his back arching. “I’m a little embarrassed.”

“ _You’re_ embarrassed? I’m the one with my hand down my pants in _public_.”

He has a point, one which Ryo sees very vividly in his mind as he squeezes himself from base to tip, his cheeks burning as he groans softly.

“Oh, that’s good,” Koyama breathes. “Okay, are you ready?”

No. “Yes.”

“You see me, right?” Koyama’s voice has dropped down to dangerous depths, and Ryo thinks that if this whole singing and dancing gig doesn’t work out, he definitely has a future as a phone sex operator. “I catch your eye and make no effort to stop what I’m doing, touching myself and pulling at my tie as you walk towards me.”

“Oh god,” Ryo whispers, his head falling back against the pillow as his cock twitches in his hand. “ _Kei_.”

“You fling the door open and the tie from my hand, pulling me towards you as the door swings shut and cuts off all outside noise.” Koyama’s breathing is labored, the speed telling Ryo just how fast he’s working himself. “How do you want it, Ryo-chan? How do you want to fuck me?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ryo growls, trying to calm down because it’s entirely too early to come. “I don’t care.”

“Ryo-chan is kind of aggressive,” Koyama says absently, like he’s talking to himself. “You would probably want to fuck me from behind, up against the clear glass wall. I haven’t done this before, Ryo-chan, can you imagine how tight I would be?”

Ryo can imagine that, pushing up in his hand that constricts even more as he pretends. “You’re a fucking liar, you’ve done it before.”

“I haven’t,” Koyama insists. “Not with another person, anyway. I touch myself there sometimes but it’s hard to reach.” He lets out a repressed moan, and Ryo thinks that he’s not the only one holding back. “Maybe Ryo-chan will help me sometime.”

“Fucking…” Ryo starts, his mind too consumed by the thought of Koyama fingering himself to form coherent words. “You better be taking the train over here.”

“I can’t wait that long,” Koyama gasps. “Just thinking about it… Ryo-chan, fuck me.”

A loud groan rips from Ryo’s throat as he pulls himself off, seeing clearly behind his eyes Koyama’s hair in his face, Koyama’s body opening for him over and over while Koyama trembles in his arms and rushes to get himself off.

“ _Kei_ ,” Ryo gasps out loud, squirming until the sheets fall to the floor and his body is shuddering with his impending orgasm.

“Now, Ryo-chan,” Koyama mumbles, sounding like his mouth is muffled, and it’s the thought of him gagging himself with his own fist that pushes Ryo over the edge.

He doesn’t hold back, no longer ashamed of the noises that he makes as he comes all over his stomach, his phone falling from his ear in his haste.

When he picks it back up, the line has disconnected. He curses and fumbles to push Koyama’s speed dial, but a flash interrupts him and he sees a text message.

_You made me miss the last train D: Come give me a ride._

Ryo sighs and tries to focus on the buttons. _Can’t. License still suspended_.

He tries not to pout as the screen flashes again. _Don’t have to drive. Look outside your window_.

The last thing Ryo wants to do is move, but his curiosity gets the best of him and he nearly trips over himself when he sees Koyama in the phone booth across the street. Koyama waves and Ryo narrows his eyes, pushing the speed dial firmly this time.

“Surprise?” Koyama answers. “I was originally going to ask to crash, but you had better ideas.”

“I think you know the way to my bed,” Ryo says before closing his phone shut.

And then he falls back asleep, just so Koyama can wake him up again.


End file.
